callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Wield
Dual Wield is a weapon attachment available in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, allowing the player to wield one gun in each hand, whilst losing the ability to aim down sights. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One When the player gets eight points in a match, they get the ability to use two Colt .45 pistols at once in the Submachine Gun class, albeit with very limited ammunition. Once the player gets sixteen points, however, they get more ammunition. The dual Colt .45 pistols are very effective when enemies are close, taking out three or four enemies easily. Gallery Akimbo Colt 45's BRO.png|Big Red One dual wield pistols Call of Duty: Black Ops Dual Wield is a weapon attachment available in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is functionally identical to the Akimbo attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Dual Wield allows the player to use a weapon in each hand, effectively doubling the player's firepower. However, Dual Wielded weapons can only be hipfired, and it also reduces accuracy at any range. Submachine guns in particular tend to suffer more accuracy loss than handguns and shotguns. Because of this, it is advisable that the player only uses Dual Wield weapons in close to medium range engagements. It increases chances of close range kills, albeit at the cost of ammunition expense and accuracy at range. It should also be noted that Dual Wielded weapons usually have a faster switch speed, except for the Kiparis, HS-10 and Python. Compatible Weapons *ASP *CZ75 *HS-10 *Kiparis *M1911 *MAC-11 *Makarov *PM63 *Python *Skorpion *Wave Gun Gallery ASP Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield ASPs Makarov Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield Makarovs. M1911 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield M1911s Python Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield Pythons CZ75 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield CZ75s Skorpion Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield Skorpions PM63 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield PM63s MAC11 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield MAC11s Kiparis Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield Kiparis HS-10 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield HS-10s File:ELITE_Dual_Wield.png|Dual Wield seen from Call of Duty ELITE Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dual Wield returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but this time it is only available in multiplayer and Zombies mode, not in campaign. It is compatible only with handguns. Using the wildcard Secondary Gunfighter will not work with this attachment, as other attachments will be unusable when Dual Wield is selected. When using Dual Wield, maximum (except the KAP-40 and the Executioner, which receives a decrease) and minimum damage and range is increased for all guns, as well as increased hipfire spread. After a patch, the Dual Wield hipfire spread of both the B23R and KAP-40 was increased, making them less accurate than their semi automatic counterparts. This makes enemies at even medium ranges difficult to kill without having to reload. The Executioner, while normally reloaded one shell at a time, receives the effects of Fast Mag when Dual Wield is attached. This causes all shells to be reloaded at once without having to actually equip it as an attachment. KAP-40 Dual Wield BOII.png|Dual-wielding the KAP-40. Trivia General *In Zombies, the only non-Pack-a-Punched weapons which have Dual Wield are the Wave Gun, and the CZ75 and Five-seven in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The latter two can appear without the attachment. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Each compatible gun has a unique icon for the Dual Wield attachment in Create-a-Class. *The Python automatically gains the Speed Reloader attachment when with the Dual Wield attachment. Also, Dual Wield Pythons have a noticeably slower switch time than a single Python. *The M1911 Dual Wield has a unique empty reload animation; where the player throws the gun where the grip is facing up so he can pull back on the slide, and again throws the gun back in position only to catch it on the grip in his hand and the trigger with his index finger and presses the trigger to make the slide fall back. *Using Dual Wield weapons seems to decrease their usual accuracy more so than Akimbo in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''. *Dual Wielded pistols cannot be used in Second Chance. Instead, the player will automatically pull out a M1911 with no attachment, regardless of what pistol they are using. This differs from Last Stand in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, where Akimbo handguns could be used, and in Zombies, where the player can use Mustang and Sally or Dual Wielded CZ75s. *On the PlayStation 3, the right weapon will fire but sometimes fail to make a firing sound. *On many weapons, the firing sounds are slightly different for the left and right weapons. *On the PC, clicking the left mouse button will pull the trigger of the right gun, and the right mouse button firing the left gun instead. This is because on consoles, players aim down sights with the left button and shoot with the right button; however, in PC, players aim down sight with a right click and shoot with a left click, which the controls on the PC version possibly forgot to reverse, unlike Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which did reverse the controls for Akimbo weapons. *Dual Wield decreases the maximum damage of the Skorpion from 50 to 40, presumably to prevent them being able to kill in one hit simultaneously. *The Dual Wielded Makarovs appears in Tier 2 in Gun Game. Dual Wield Skorpions also appears in Tier 6. *All Dual Wield Pack-a-Punched weapons, excluding the Wave Gun, are actually a name of a certain thing if one removes the "&" (i.e., "Typhoid & Mary", the upgraded HS-10, is a reference to Typhoid Mary). *The Wave Gun is the first Wonder Weapon to have the Dual Wield attachment Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Dual Wield weapons will appear compressed in the killfeed, similar to the MP7 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. **As of the May 23rd's patch, the B23R and KAP-40 are not affected by this. *Any gun with Dual Wield will have 8 shots more than double the ammo of the base handgun as starting ammuntion (16 shots more as maximum ammunition). This means that if fired without reloading, the final magazine will not be full. *Whenever a gun with Dual Wield is picked up, it will lose sixteen shots from its reserve ammo. *Guns will actually have a shorter reload when Dual Wielded. This is most noticeable with the Executioner. *The left-handed gun will be held at an angle, similar to the Akimbo Skorpions from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. es:Duales Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments